Maldita Adolescencia
by BGQueen
Summary: Stiles miro con resentimiento hacía la cocina donde estaba el causante de todos sus problemas desde el día en que cruzaron un par de palabras. Un molesto esto es propiedad privada que destruyo su perfecta y normal vida de adolescente inadaptado. ALERTA DE POSIBLES SPOILERS DEL 4X01. STEREKWEEK.


_**Este fic participa en el reto de la Sterekweek. Primer día: doméstico.**_

* * *

Las cosas estaban mal. Peor que mal, los problemas se iban sumando como bloques de una inestable y peligrosa torre que podría derrumbarse en cuestión de minutos. Estaban hasta el cuello de problemas con quién sabe qué cosas, Kate volvió en una imitación barata del apocalipsis zombie (que ya no le parecía tan bueno considerando que era una sociópata enfermiza) y estaba esa _cosa_ que los había atacado en el desierto mientras reparaba a su bebé.

Stiles no era un chico exigente, de hecho, podía ser feliz teniendo algo que hacer. Investigando cosas que probablemente son inútiles pero mantienen su mente ocupada registrando toda esa información en un apartado dentro de su cabeza que se ocupaba de _datos que pueden o no ser útiles para salvarle el trasero a Scott y compañía_. Pero ahora, cuando aparentemente siempre estaba ocupado salvando su vida y la de sus amigos, pensó que un domingo libre no le vendría mal, es más, sería más que bien recibido. Y ahora, que la calma antes de la tormenta se hacía presente en su precioso fin de semana y que podría ponerse al corriente con todas las cosas que se había perdido en el maravilloso mundo del internet, llegaba esto y mandaba todos sus planes al demonio. Stiles miro con resentimiento hacía la cocina donde estaba el causante de todos sus problemas desde el día en que cruzaron un par de palabras. Un molesto _esto es propiedad privada _que destruyo su perfecta y normal vida de adolescente inadaptado.

Porque sí; Derek era el causante de todas sus molestias desde, pues, siempre. Lo culpaba a él de todo lo malo que había en su vida y las heridas internas que probablemente tenía por ser golpeado más de dos veces con esas enormes manos que se cargaba el golem más amargado del mundo. Aunque parte de la culpa la tenía Scott. Sí. Su _ex mejor amigo_ –título que ya no se merecía por ser un desgraciado sin compasión- le rogo que cuidara de Derek por esos dos días hasta que se les ocurriera qué demonios hacer para volverlo a la normalidad. ¿Por qué acepto? Resulta que no era un maldito como para dejarlo a solas con su tío –nadie confiaba realmente en Peter- y que volviera a lavarle el cerebro como… la última vez. Stiles se ahorró el comentarle a Scott que él era el chico de la información y que si alguien debía estar investigado era él y no Scott que, esperaba decírselo algún día como pequeña venganza personal, no era precisamente un chico muy _listo_. Pero Scott insistió, Deaton, Lydia y él harían algo para resolverlo todo lo más pronto posible. Así que Stiles no dijo nada más, claro que era en sentido figurado porque no ceso sus quejas en ningún momento hasta que Scott prácticamente corrió al bosque tan pronto dejo a Derek delante de su puerta, y acepto quedarse con Derek ese fin de semana. ¡Já! Como si fuera responsabilidad suya.

Golpeteó el suelo de la sala con sus pies y se hundió más en el sofá frunciendo los labios como un niño en pleno berrinche. No era justo. Para nada.

— ¿No hay nada de comer? —Preguntó de pronto la fuente de sus problemas.

Stiles miro a la cocina, pero no vio a Derek sentado en la barra donde había estado antes. Le tomo un segundo reconocer de donde había venido la voz del muchacho y cuando volvió su mirada al frente se topo con la mirada verdosa del joven Derek –que no era tan oscura y triste como la del Derek más viejo- esperando una respuesta. Se sorprendió, y tal vez el chillido afeminado que salió de sus labios no fue la respuesta que Derek esperaba. Pero, demonios, odiaba que hiciera eso.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Cielos! ¿En serio eres un tipo de hábitos? Casi me da un infarto. Malditos lobos con sus irritantes y silenciosos pies que parecen estar obsesionado con matarme de algo cardiaco. Voy a ponerles un cascabel, a todos. Con lindos listones de colores y campanas ruidosas para al menos poder llegar a los cuarenta sin un jodido marcapasos —balbuceó Stiles agarrándose el pecho y respirando profundamente hasta sentir que su corazón latía normalmente de nuevo.

— ¿Eso es un no?

— ¿Qué?

—Hablas demasiado, ¿te lo han dicho? —Respondió Derek insolente.

—Deberías respetar a tus mayores, niño y dejar de molestarme.

—Sé que eres un par de años mayor que yo, aunque eres más bajo. Es indiferente —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡No soy más bajo que tú, mocoso! Dios, ¿desde cuándo hablas tanto? Se supone que eres de los callados que pueden pasarse horas sentados, como escalofriantes estatuas. Resulta que ahora hablas, mucho, y sólo para burlarte de mí —le reprocho Stiles.

—Te ves chistoso cuando te enojas —confesó Derek mirando a Stiles fijamente.

Quizás no estaba bien, pero Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por esa mirada, que ahora se parecía más que nunca al Derek adulto y el molesto hormigueo que últimamente sentía cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ese gruñón. Hubo un lapso silencioso en el que Stiles se puso a pensar que había algo muy extraño en la forma en la que Derek, o Derek adolescente como empezaría a llamarlo desde ahora para saber a quién debería odiar más, lo estaba mirando. Y si no fuera un poco idiota y torpe con ese tema, juraría que estaban teniendo un momento mágico. De esos que las películas que tanto le gustaban a Lydia catalogaban como _amor a primera vista_ o alguna tontería como esa. No, sacudió su cabeza, estaba confundiéndose. Derek adolescente sólo estaba siendo arrogante, para sorpresa de Stiles que esperaba verlo asustado después de estar rodeado de completos extraños y no recordar nada. Había sido una sorpresa para todos que Derek adolescente estuviera tranquilo, incluso cómodo, con ellos. Scott dijo que era algo de las manadas y que probablemente los instintos de Derek los reconocía como tal.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Stiles incómodo y a la defensiva.

—Tienes muchos… —Derek adolescente alzo una de sus manos y señalo su rostro marcando con la punta de sus dedos lunares imaginarios para mostrar de qué estaba hablando—, por todo el rostro.

—Siempre los he tenido, ¿qué con eso? —Pregunto Stiles con más agresividad de lo que pretendía.

—Me gustan —respondió Derek adolescente con una sonrisa ladeada que dejo a Stiles sin respiración. Okay, no se había esperado eso. No. Nunca. El joven lobo hizo ademán de querer tocarlos directamente, pero Stiles reacciono más rápido y de un salto se levanto del sofá y huyo a la cocina como un conejillo asustado. Stiles no lo vio, pero aquello hizo que Derek adolescente sonriera aún más y decidiera que ese chico asustado y delgado le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. E iba a divertirse con él, a costa de él. Lo que viniera primero.

—Comida, hagamos algo de comer y olvidemos todo esto. Sí… ¡Filetes! Preparare filetes. Comeremos y después iré a mi habitación e ignorare todo esto hasta que sea lunes y se resolvamos esto… ¡Tú! ¡No, quédate allí mismo! —gritó de pronto Stiles al darse vuelta y ver que Derek adolescente se aproximaba a él—. No te acerques o tirare aceite ardiendo a tu rostro. Me importa poco que no te pase nada, sé que te dolerá como el infierno.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Sólo fue un cumplido. Tengo más si te interesan; para tus ojos, tus labios, tu ropa… tu trasero —el adolescente, que no era Stiles, se inclino un poco a la izquierda y miro una parte de Stiles que el Derek adulto parecía querer patear todo el tiempo.

— ¡No digas nada y sal de aquí! —Stiles sintió como moría de vergüenza, pero el maldito de Derek, el muy maldito, sólo sonrió y se acerco más a él hasta que pudo arrinconarlo contra la estufa y el lavamanos.

—Pareces demasiado emocionado teniéndome cerca —dijo Derek acercándose un poco más, Stiles retrocedió enseguida y golpeo su cabeza con uno de los estantes de madera—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo hazte a un lado. Necesito un respiro y ver si lo que escurre de mi cabeza no es sangre… —Stiles le dio un empujón al joven Derek pero éste no se movió, en cambio llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza de Stiles y lo obligo a inclinarse para poder ver dónde se había golpeado y si era grave. Stiles se quejo de ello, pero tan pronto el dolor desapareció dándole paso a una fresca sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo entero supo que Derek estaba tomando su dolor. Sabía que los hombres lobo podían hacer eso, pero no recordaba haberlo experimentado con alguno de ellos por sí mismo—. Está bien. Sólo ha sido un golpe y in poco de sangre. He pasado cosas peores.

— ¿Tienes un botiquín? —Stiles sacudió su cabeza y repitió que no era necesario, que ya estaba bien—. Podría infectarse.

—En serio, he pasado cosas peores. Esto no es nada. Voy a preparar algo de comer.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. Tú deberías revisarte eso —propuso el joven lobo alejándose de Stiles, no demasiado, para darle espacio y que pudiera calmarse. No le estaba gustando la manera tan rápida en la que iba su corazón.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—No… no realmente —respondió sinceramente Derek adolescente. Stiles guardo en su memoria para el resto de su vida la mueca avergonzada que se había pintado en el rostro de Derek. No sabía que Derek podría sentir algo parecido a la vergüenza, es decir, sólo mírenlo, ¿de qué podría avergonzarse?

—Pediré pizza y listo.

Stiles no espero una respuesta y Derek adolescente tampoco parecía querer negarse o insistir con que podría cocinar. Los dos parecían realmente hambrientos como para retrasar más la llamada a la pizzería y Stiles, pasando el shock inicial por culpa de la atención que le ponía su invitado, y que básicamente era más de la que había recibido del mismísimo Derek desde que se conocieron, empezaba a agradarle. Ignorando los sutiles coqueteos que, en serio, eran peores que los suyos.

El sábado paso tranquilamente después de eso, Derek adolescente durmió sin quejarse demasiado en el cuarto de invitados, después de que Stiles se negara una y otra vez a compartir su habitación con él ya que había cuartos suficientes y se negaba rotundamente a compartir su cama con un niño con más hormonas y sobreexcitación que él. Un niño no iba a abusar de él, no, no, no y mil veces no. Y menos si ese niño era Derek Hale y sus casi ochenta kilos de fuerza lobuna. No estaba loco, gracias. Su padre no paso el fin de semana en casa, sino en la comisaría cubriendo dobles turnos que compensaban la pérdida de casi la mitad del cuerpo policiaco de Beacon Hills. Así que se paso el sábado entero con Derek pegado a sus talones y siendo demasiado servicial. Si no hubiera pasado por eso, estando del otro lado de la situación, empezaría a molestarse y sacaría a Derek de su casa para que se fuera al bosque o algo así. Pero había vivido eso de querer llamar la atención de alguien, no había avanzado demasiado pero su plan de diez años para ser el segundo esposo de Lydia iba mejor que antes, y su lado inocente y altruista no era capaz de cortarle las alas al chiquillo.

Grave error. Derek no era precisamente alguien que se rindiera rápido y todo el fin de semana fue una tortura entre hacer sus deberes en casa y cuidarse de los intentos de Derek adolescente para intentar algo más con él. Se lo comento a Scott, en algún momento del sábado cuando lo llamo para saber cómo estaban las cosas con el invitando de la casa Stilinski, pero su amigo no le creyó. Claro. Él tampoco se lo creería si no lo estuviera viviendo. Cada hora era una pequeña tortura y el lunes parecía nunca llegar.

Y el domingo. Oh.

Primero fue el incidente de encontrar a Derek adolescente en su habitación después de salir de la ducha con nada más que una toalla atada a la cadera, a Stiles le tomo demasiado tiempo sacarlo de su habitación para poder cambiarse y empezar sus demás tareas. Derek no parecía avergonzado ni culpable, de hecho, más de una vez intento hacer que lo único que cubría las partes privadas de Stiles se cayera y pudiera salirse con la suya. Stiles, vestido con una camisa extra por si a caso, le riñó al menos diez minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que Derek adolescente no lo estaba escuchando, y le miraba fijamente los labios, y que no servía de nada continuar con su monologo. Luego, mientras preparaba la ropa de su padre y la suya para empezar la colada, su invitado creyó buena idea darse una ducha y revolotear alrededor de Stiles sin nada encima, de nuevo, además de la toalla que Stiles estaba seguro era la misma que él había usado antes. Y después de eso, cuando decidió ignorarlo todo y pasar su día tranquilo, Stiles encendió la televisión y ambos se dedicaron a ver lo que fuera que hubiera para matar el tiempo más rápido y que el lunes llegara ya, Derek adolescente comenzó a hacer _cosas_ que Stiles identifico enseguida como los rituales de cortejo que los lobos usaban con sus parejas; restregándose contra su cuerpo, olfateando cada dos minutos la ropa de Stiles y si no llego a los mordiscos inocentes fue porque Stiles apago la televisión y le explicó explícitamente que él no era una hembra y que cortejarlo no servía de nada y si lo hacía de nuevo iba a poner acónito en su comida. Y así, el fin de semana paso y no mejoro ni un poco. Fue como vivir en una constante pesadilla, bueno, más bien como vivir en una mala comedia romántica que se volvía peor cada hora. Esos dos días Stiles no tuvo ningún respiro, fueron las cuarenta y ocho horas más extrañas e incómodas de su vida, sazonadas con los intentos románticos de Derek adolescente y las miradas penetrantes que mandaba ocasionalmente Derek a su trasero. Mal juego de palabras. _Maldita sea, Stiles_.

El lunes llego, Stiles no pudo dormir en toda la noche por el constante temor de tener a Derek adolescente escabulléndose en su habitación a las tres de la madrugada para continuar con sus cortejos lobunos o lo que sea.

—Dime por favor que encontraste algo, Scott —rogó Stiles desesperado tan pronto Scott respondió el teléfono.

—Vamos, hermano, no es tan malo. Deaton ha dicho que Derek a esa edad era amigable. Me aseguro que podría llevarse bien contigo, no puede ser tan malo.

—Tú. No. Entiendes. Nada. Dime si encontraste algo o no para poder sacar a ese pervertido de mi casa —realmente le sorprendió el haber usado ese adjetivo con Derek, le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca del estómago.

—Sobre eso… —Scott no continuó y un mal presentimiento empezó a nacer dentro de su pecho.

— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Dijiste que sólo sería el fin de semana! ¡No puedo más! —Chilló Stiles exasperado, dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación como un animal enjaulado y a punto de saltarle encima a alguien.

— ¡Es más complicado de lo que parece, Lydia y Deaton necesitan más tiempo! Sólo un día más, Stiles, sólo uno… —del otro lado de la línea Stiles pudo escuchar la voz del veterinario llamar a Scott para ayudarlo a levantar algo que tenía por nombre algo que sonó como una mala palabra en ruso—, tengo que irme. Iré a verlos mañana.

— ¡Scott! ¡Scott no! ¡No te atrevas a…! Me colgó. ¡Demonios, Scott! ¡Voy a matarte!

—Así qué… ¿Quieres ver una película… tomar un baño o divertirnos un poco? —La voz de Derek adolescente acaricio sus oídos e hizo que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho como si se tratara del bonji, se dio media vuelta enseguida y lo encontró bajo el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una sonrisa que calo los huesos de Stiles.

¿Es que todo lo malo tenía que pasarle siempre a Stiles?

* * *

Perdonen si me salí de contexto, pero jamás había participado en uno de estos retos y creo que me he emocionado. Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y sí, me muero por ver que pasará con Derek el próximo lunes y como volverá a ser el armario de uno ochenta que todos amamos.


End file.
